


Oddly Sweet and Terribly Dirty

by lionessvalenti



Series: Oddly Sweet and Terribly Dirty [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bestiality, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rimming, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: When Steve reveals some knowledge he's had about Bucky's past, Bucky takes it a step further. But this time with consent and love.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Oddly Sweet and Terribly Dirty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618030
Comments: 21
Kudos: 144
Collections: Flash Fuck: Round One (2019)





	Oddly Sweet and Terribly Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).



> Please give the tags a serious look before going further reading this story. I don't want there to be any surprises. Read them closely and make an informed choice. Thank you!
> 
> Obviously, seinmit, that note isn't for you. This one is! Enjoy!

Steve fell back onto the bed, sweaty and satisfied. He tilted his head so he could press a kiss to Bucky's bicep. "I liked that."

Bucky barked a laugh. "I could tell." He shifted and kissed Steve on the mouth, slow and sweet. He lifted his head an inch and added, "I gotta piss."

"Sexy," Steve replied. "You hungry? I could make you a sandwich."

Bucky placed his hand over Steve's mouth, flesh thumb rubbing over his lower lip. "My house, my sandwiches. Give me a minute." He climbed out of the bed, and instead of going to the bathroom, he pushed open the back door. Buck-ass naked, he stepped outside and pissed into the back yard.

Steve could have looked away, but the view of Bucky's ass was too good to pass up. Looking closely, he could see come leaking out from the crack. He grinned, knowing he was the one who put it there.

With a satisfied little grunt, Bucky turned and walked back into the house. He left the door open, letting a warm breeze inside. He washed his hands in the kitchen sink. "You want grilled ham and cheese?"

"Sure." Steve forced himself out of the bed and looked around for his pants. One of them should be smart enough not to cook naked.

After Bucky had dried his hands off on a towel, he began cutting slices from a round loaf of bread. "You know, Steve, you don't have to hold back."

"Oh?" Steve found his sweatpants underneath the bed, unsure of how they got there. He'd been wearing them not that long ago. "In that case, you could use a haircut."

Bucky snorted. "That's not what I meant. I meant like, during sex."

Steve looked up, still crouched down on the floor. "Is there a problem?"

"No," Bucky replied right away. He set down the knife and sighed. "No, Steve, it's... it's nice -- it's good. But I know you're not taking me as hard as you could. You could be a little rougher, if you wanted to."

"If I wanted to, or if _you_ wanted me to?"

Bucky looked at him directly. "I want you to."

Steve rubbed a hand over his face and let out a long sigh. He rested his head against the mattress and turned his face toward Bucky. "I don't know if I can do that."

"Why not?"

Steve stood up and pulled on his sweatpants. Now, he needed to be more dressed for this. It was only a couple steps to the kitchen counter where Bucky had apparently put a halt on sandwiches. "When I was compiling all the information I could on HYDRA, on you, I found some stuff."

Bucky's face went pale and masklike. "What kind of stuff?"

"Pictures. Videos. HYDRA agents taking advantage of you." 

Steve hadn't known what he was going to see when he popped the cassette in the VCR that day. Grainy footage of a glassy-eyed Bucky being raped was the last thing he'd expected. There was hours of it, timestamped over thirty years. When he started looking for the patterns in more of the old files he found, it was everywhere. Generations of HYDRA had all sampled Bucky, who had been too compliant to have a chance to say no.

"You never said anything about it."

"I didn't want to bring up your trauma to you. If you'd wanted to talk about it, sure, but I wasn't going to be the one to start that conversation. It wasn't my place to start it. But... Buck, I can't take back what I saw, and I'm not going to the same thing they did to you."

Bucky was perfectly still for a full three seconds, and then Steve's utter surprise, he laughed. "You _idiot._ It's not the same thing at all. For one thing, I'm _consenting._ I _want_ you to fuck me. And, Jesus, Steve, you love me. We could recreate every single thing you saw and it wouldn't be like that at all. It would be the opposite of what they did."

Steve wanted to protest some more. He meant to protest. However, what came out of his mouth was, "Even if you were fucked by a dog?"

There was a pause as Bucky looked down with a strange little smile on his face. "Saw that, did you?"

Steve nodded, his face going red. 

He had skipped a lot of the footage. There was so much of it he didn't need to see, and a lot of it made him physically ill to watch. But he had seen the time a handful of agents had brought in a German Shepherd to mount a blank and compliant Bucky. Some of the men laughed while the dog fucked him, and another jerked off onto Bucky's back.

It was possibly the worst thing Steve had ever seen, mostly made worse by the fact that he had shamefully gotten hard watching it. Even weeks later, the image of Bucky coming with the dog's large knot holding them together had popped into Steve's mind every time he masturbated.

Bucky looked at Steve, who was still blushing and uncomfortable, and slowly walked around the counter. In the midst of the conversation, Steve had somehow forgotten that Bucky was still naked, eyes drawn to sway of his cock between his legs as he moved. Bucky got right into Steve's space, his hands, both hot and cold, resting just above the waistband of his pants.

"You liked watching it."

"No," Steve said, and it wasn't even a lie. He had _hated_ watching it. He hated how he felt while watching it. And he hated himself even more when he had gone back to watch it again.

"It's okay if you did," Bucky said. He pressed his lips to Steve's ear and whispered, "I preferred the dogs."

Steve's back went straight, and god help him, he was getting hard. There was an implication of it having happened more than the one time Steve had seen, and, not without immediate guilt, he wished those had been on the tape, too.

"Bucky."

"It's okay." Bucky pulled Steve close until they were holding each other. Steve buried his face in the crook of Bucky's neck, and Bucky chuckled. "You're not suddenly a bad person. It's fine."

Steve snorted softly. "How did all of this happen to you and you're the one comforting me?"

"Because you're a sensitive baby and I love you." Bucky pulled back just far enough to tilt Steve's face toward his and kissed him. "Now, tell me what's wrong with my hair."

* * *

Sometimes, Steve could go months without visits to Wakanda to see Bucky. There were so many factors in when they had a chance to take a break (or need to lay low for a period of time), it was unpredictable. But when he finally got back, it was a rush of relief.

Until he opened the door to Bucky's home and was immediately jumped on by a giant grey Great Dane. "What the hell?" If he'd been any smaller, he would have been flat on his back.

"Jackal, no!" Bucky grabbed the dog by the collar and pulled him back. "Sorry, he's enthusiastic."

"You got a dog," Steve said, staring at the massive canine. The conversation he and Bucky had had the last time he'd been there began replaying in his mind. They'd talked about it for a long time, mostly Bucky reassuring Steve that it was fine, until Steve almost believed it.

"I got a dog," Bucky confirmed. He released Jackal and gave Steve a kiss. "Hi."

"Hi," Steve replied absently. He couldn't take his eyes off the dog, who was watching them intently. "Bucky, are you -- did you get this dog to--"

"I haven't fucked the dog," Bucky said with a laugh. "He's great with the goats, and he scares off the predators that might try and eat the chickens. I needed a dog, Steve. He's good company when I'm here by myself."

"Right, yeah, obviously." A flush of shame washed over Steve. He couldn't get his mind of the gutter for five minutes. 

Bucky pulled Steve close and kissed him again. "Besides, I wouldn't let him fuck me until you got here. But he loves the taste of my come. He'll lick it off anything. My hands, my stomach, my balls."

"Jesus Christ, Buck." Steve knew his face had to be red as a tomato. His mind's eye went to a mental image of Bucky writhing with pleasure as Jackal enthusiastically licked his balls, and his dick for good measure. "You can't talk to me like that. Not until I get my boots off, at least."

"Oh, I'm going to get you out of all of this." Bucky grabbed him by his shoulder harness and dragged him toward the bed.

It didn't take long to get Bucky out of his loose-fitting clothes, but getting Steve out of his uniform was always an ordeal. Bucky made as quick work of it as he could, and then pulled him down onto the mattress.

"I need you inside of me," Bucky said, sounding needy and desperate between kisses. He rolled over so he was on his stomach and propped himself up on his knees. " _Steve._ "

Steve laughed. "So impatient." He leaned down and nipped the soft part of Bucky's ass. He considered going for the lube, but he was leaking so much pre-come and Bucky was so needy, he decided to just go for it and pushed in.

"Fuck," Bucky breathed. "Steve, Jesus, hell."

"Get a few more swears in there, babe." Steve leaned forward and kissed Bucky's shoulder. He was so tight without lube, and it was everything Steve could do to not come right away. He tightened his grip on Bucky's hips, fucking him deeper.

Bucky tightened his fists around the pillows, moaning loudly.

Steve was going to tease him for it, but he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and spotted Jackal sitting there watching them. "Buck. Is... the dog...?"

Bucky turned his head and he grinned. "He's all right. He's curious, that's all. Show him how it's done."

Steve was pretty sure animal instinct could tell Jackal how it was done, but the conversation had slowed down the rhythm of his hips, and everything else aside, he'd taken Bucky at his word on harder fucking. It was turning out to be a good call for both of them.

He knew he was never going to last long, but Steve came well before he had intended to. "Shit. I'm sorry, I didn't--"

Bucky laughed. He twisted around and grabbed Steve's arm, pulling him down onto the bed, and kissed him. "I can think of some ways you can make it up to me. But I want to try something. Jack! Jackal, come here."

Turning so his ass was facing the side of the bed, Bucky spread his legs, exposing his asshole, leaking come. "I just want to see if he's interested. Let's see if he likes your come as much as mine."

Jackal cocked his head to one side when Bucky called his name and then moved toward them. He was tall enough that his head cleared the top of the mattress and then some. He gave Bucky's ass sniff, his nose, probably cold and wet, bumping up against the exposed skin.

Steve sat up to get a better look. He got distracted by Bucky's cock, still hard, but then Jackal's tongue flopping out of his mouth caught his eye. The dog began lapping at Bucky's asshole, licking the come that was dripping out of it.

"Fuck me," Bucky muttered. "I wasn't sure if he'd go for it."

Steve stared, watching as Jackal enthusiastically got in deeper, licking the come out of Bucky's ass. He went in again and again, his huge tongue dragging over the hole, leaving trails of slobber.

"How's it feel?" Steve asked, entranced. He was getting hard again, thinking about how slick and easy it would be to push into Bucky again with all that drool surrounding his ass.

"God -- good. It's so good. Fuck -- Steve, jerk me off."

Steve didn't need to be told twice. He grasped Bucky's cock, and between that and Jackal's work on his ass, Bucky came seconds later, spilling all over Steve's hand. 

Bucky flopped down onto his bed, and Steve was sure he heard Jackal whimper as his tasty new treat disappeared. Remembering what Bucky said, Steve offered his come-coated hand to the dog, and Jackal perked right back up, cleaning it thoroughly. His tongue was slick, warm, and wet. Steve held back his own whimper thinking about how that must have felt on Bucky's asshole.

"Told you he loves it," Bucky said, grinning tiredly up at Steve.

"He sure does," Steve agreed, scratching Jackal behind the ears with his free hand. "Tell me you didn't do all this for me."

"It's for me. I've pushed a lot of things down and this is... it's weird, but it's helping. You being into it is a bonus. I like knowing you're here, that you're with me. On this, on everything."

Jackal finished cleaning Steve's hand, then shoved his nose in Steve's bare crotch, licking the pre-come from the tip of his cock.

Steve's entire body jerked, and it was enough to startle Jackal to move his head, but not back up completely. "Fuck!"

Bucky laughed. "I bet if you came on them, he'd lick your balls too."

Steve let out an unsteady laugh, but it might have been a moan. This whole thing was oddly sweet and terribly dirty. He wanted more, he wanted to see Bucky take it further, but maybe not for himself. "I don't know how I feel about that, quite yet."

Bucky sat up and kissed Steve softly. "How about I lick your balls, then?"

This time, it was definitely a moan. "Let's start there and see where it goes."


End file.
